Reflexion Especular
by MrsCarmin
Summary: Un rayo de luz se refleja, una vez mas se encontraba en un triangulo amoroso, su hermano pasaba por las mismas, una vez mas encontraba el mar lleno de obscuridad, la secundaria es difícil, una vez mas, la esperanza llegaba a ella como un rayo de luz
1. Chapter 1

Primer día, primera decepción

* * *

><p>La tarde es de lo más lenta que podía pasar, ya llevaban metidos en la tienda de uniformes por más de una hora, el año pasado no había tanto alboroto por un uniforme pero desde que Kari estaba en segundo año de secundaria su mente se había comenzado a tornar de un montón de cosas absurdas.<p>

- ¿Y si no se me ve bien? – Dijo una chica tras el vestidor.

-Maldición, llevamos más de una hora, es solo un uniforme- Tai estaba del otro lado esperando, el por su parte ya había comprado su uniforme –Kari si no sales me iré- en un movimiento brusco se levanto del lugar donde permanecía sentado – bien, te lo dije…

Un brazo salió de la cortina que separa al vestidor y jalo bruscamente de Tai, este cayó al suelo repentinamente - Ya, puedes mirar- Kari salió del vestidor con el típico uniforme color verde - ¿Y?

- ¿Y? que, es el mismo que usaste el año pasado ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – La chica se sonrojo repentinamente lo cual preocupo un poco al chico – Ya, después de esperar tanto podemos irnos, te veo afuera.

Si mi hermano supiera que es aquello que me preocupa no comprendería, ni yo misma lo comprendo ahora, no, simplemente no comprendo nada - Tk

Eso era lo único que le preocupaba a la chica, porque desde aquel día que él se marcho a estudiar en Francia junto con Matt, desde ese día que se dijeron que se volverían a ver nunca más se vieron, nunca llamo, nunca escribió, ni una carta, ni un e-amil en la Terminal-D. Pero eso no era lo inquietante de entrar este año a la secundaria, lo inquietante era la llamada que Tai recibió el fin de semana.

**FLASHBACK**

Un teléfono sonó eran alrededor de las 12 de la noche.

-uh, simmm, familia.. . ka, kamiyaaa –Hablaba somnoliento pero su voz cambio de un momento a otro -¡¿MATT?! ¿MATT ISHIDA?!

Kari también se había despertado gracias al sonido del teléfono, noto que Tai no estaba en la habitación, pero si noto los gritos, así que la chica salió a ver que pasaba en el pequeño pasillo.  
>La puerta estaba abierta camino lentamente y se asomo, por ella vio a Tai al teléfono-¿Quién llama a las 12 de la noche? ¿Acaso Tai no tiene sueño? – pero parecía que el estaba más despierto que nunca en ese momento.<p>

-¿REGRESARAN? ¿CUANDO? ¿POR QUE? ¿SABES QUE SON LAS 12 DE LA NOCHE AQUÍ EN JAPON?

Tai no solo estaba haciendo muchas preguntas, además estaba gritando.

-¿Y TK? ¿EL TAMBIÉN REGRESARA? – Kari no puedo evitar sentir como se formaba algo así como un nudo en su garganta cuando escucho aquel nombré -¿SORA? ¡¿CÓMO QUE COMO ESTA SORA?! ¡¿A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE LLAMR A LAS 12 PARA SABER ALGO SOBRE SU EX/NOVIA?!

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Tai no paraba de gritar, todos esos minutos Kari no dejo de escuchar lo que su hermano hablaba, poco a poco dejo de escuchar los gritos y comenzó a divagar en su mente

- ¿Regresara a Japón? ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Tres o cuatro años? No lo sé ¿Por qué habría de preocuparme tanto? – Regreso a su habitación y se sentó en el suelo, a lejos pudo ver aquella foto que ella y Tk se tomaron cuando fueron a los estados unidos un escalofrió la recorrió – Tk. . .

-¡Que dices! – Ella nunca noto cuando su hermano entro en la habitación, mucho menos cuando se puso enfrente de ella.

-nada, tus gritos me despertaron

Tai entrecerró los ojos, sabía que ella mentía, miro a Kari como si se tratara de ocultarle algo y efectivamente le ocultaba algo – Si bueno, pero no creo que mis gritos te tiraran fuera de la cama –señalo con su mano a la dirección de su cama y de regreso a la puerta –Aparte ¿No crees que es una distancia muy larga para caer?

- Si lo hicieron, eran tan fuertes que caí y rodé hasta la puerta –Kari se levanto y fue hasta el pie de su cama –buenas noches

-¡Que te pasa, no puedes dejarme hablando solo!

Pasaron varios minutos y Tai seguía hablando solo, fingí dormir en el momento que toque mi cama pero, en realidad, toda esa noche no pude dormir.

**FLASHBACKend**

-Hasta para salir de la tienda tardas mucho – se quejo Tai

-Mira quién habla, el que tarda dos horas tratando de acomodar perfectamente sus gogles solo para salir a la tienda, pienso que nunca debí dártelos –eso ultimo lo dijo con una gran resignación

-¡Tú no comprendes, tienen que verse bien!

Kari comenzó a reír esas peleas entre los dos terminaban casi siempre con una risa, eso le trajo algo de nostalgia, recordando cuando Tk y Davis peleaban por cualquier tontería y terminaban riendo.

Tai alboroto el cabello de su hermana y le sonrío amablemente –Esta bien, regresemos a casa.

_10 pm_

-Tai . . . - susurro- no puedo dormir. . . ¿Tai? Parece que tu ya estas dormido. . .

Aquella noche no logre dormir comencé a recordar todo lo ocurrido en el digimundo y las grandes aventuras, pero algo paso por mi mente que no me agrado, era el mar, el mar que regresaba a mi mente otra vez, después de tres años, el mar regresaba.

-¡Kari vas a salir o yo me iré solo esta vez! –Estaba estresado, ahora él era el que tenía que apurar a su hermana para llegar a tiempo el colegio –Te lo advertí, yo me marcho –Esa última frase la acompaño azotando la puerta- Primer día de clases y Kari atrasada, pero que le pasa, últimamente anda por las nubes.

Tai bajo corriendo a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la entrada de los grandes edificios aun tenía tiempo, saco su bicicleta y se monto en ella

-Taaaaaaaaaaai

Kari apenas estaba saliendo del edificio estaba exaltada su portafolio lo llevaba de un lado y con la otra mano hacia movimientos para que Tai la notar y no se fuera sin ella.

-Tardaste mucho. . .

Al ver a su pequeña (para él lo era) hermana se dio cuenta de algo, ya no lucia como siempre, había notado que este año el uniforme le quedaba mejor, estaba más alta y parecía que cada vez maduraba mas, pero lo único que no puedo dejar pasar -¿Te cortaste de nuevo el flequillo? –Ese, ese era el problema, al verla de nuevo con su flequillo era como transportarlo a sus tiempos de niños pequeños

Estaba ruborizada –sabía que no era una buena idea ponerme de nuevo el flequillo – se reprimió un poco, sin mencionar ninguna palabra subió al haciendo trasero de la bicicleta – si me miras así llegaremos tarde.

El camino a la escuela parecía ser muy incomodo, no era igual al de los años anteriores; a lo lejos la secundaria comenzaba a tomar presencia y los estudiantes de la misma manera.

-Baja

-Pero aun faltan dos calles

-Recordé que si voy por esta calle llegare más temprano –No pudo evitar notar lo incomodo que Tai decía estas cosas- Je –

- Estas mintiendo –Era un puchero, Kari estaba haciendo un puchero – No voy a bajar –Cruzo los brazos –dime a dónde vas

-A la escuela ¿no es obvio? –Pese a que Tai ahora era más alto y más fuerte que su pequeña hermana la bajo de la bicicleta a la fuerza, en el momento que Kari puso los pies en el suelo el chico subió de nuevo y partió a toda prisa

-¡Tai se que mientes! –Corrió unos pasos tras su hermano, quien se despidió de ella con una mueca de muy poca gracia; le había enseñado la lengua -Tai, pienso que nunca vas a madurar. . .

El segundo año parecía igual que el primero, pero a diferencia del anterior Kari sentía menos seguridad, ella fingía no saber porque de un momento se presentaba en esta situación –Es como si quisiera regresar a la primaria, cuando Tai aun estaba conmigo- No solo cuando su hermano estaba con ella, si no todos los digielegidos. Era tan nostálgico.  
>Los primeros minutos de clases pasaron igual, saludo a sus compañeras de estaban con ella desde el año pasado, también curioseo entre sus nuevos compañeros con la esperanza de ver a alguien que vagaba en su mente desde las vacaciones.<p>

_7:00 am_

Todos los alumnos tomaron lugar en sus pupitres. Un estruendo recorrió el pasillo y luego se abrió la puerta bruscamente.

Era un chico de 14 años, su uniforme estaba en muy mal estado el cabello estaba de la misma manera alborotado por todas partes. Y unos googles colgaban en su cuello, si, era Davis.

-¡PERDON POR LLEGAR TARDE! –Todos miraron sin darle importancia –Ah. . . –Davis noto que el profesor aun no llegaba, pero lo que si noto fue a una chica en los pupitres que daban a las grandes ventanas –Kari –eso ultimo lo dijo con amor.

-Davis

-Mira, estamos juntos de nuevo, el año pasado debiste extrañarme ¿cierto? Se que fue difícil para ti pasar el primer años sin mi –eso que Davis hacia enojaba a Kari de cierta manera –Solo espero que ese tonto no venga a interrumpir nuestro perfecto encuentro amoroso…

-¿Ese tonto? –Las palabras de amor las había ignorado por completo - ¿De quién hablas?

-Ash –Para que abrí la boca –Bueno, en vista de que Tai no te ha mencionado nada lo hare yo –otra vez el tono de superioridad –Matt y el tonto de regresaran a Japón y para mi suerte Tk me dijo que pensaba venir a esta secundaria, cambiando el tema, te cortaste el flequillo ¿Cierto? ¿Qué paso con el broche que llevabas siempre? –otra vez había sido ignorado.

-Tk . . . -Ahora que lo había notado, aun falta que se ocupe un pupitre.

La puerta del salón se abrió de nuevo el cuerpo de Kari se estremeció

El profesor entro al salón, al mirarlo todos los estudiantes tomaron asiento en sus lugares, como era de esperarse Davis fue el primero en tomar un lugar a lado de Kari, la cual no estaba de muy buen ánimo al descubrir que Tk no estaba en el grupo, pero ella se preguntaba más cosas

-¿Por qué no llego? ¿Sera que estarán ocupados con la mudanza? ¿regresaran a Odaiba? ¿el pupitre que queda solo es de Tk?-

-Señorita Kamiya - Sus pensamientos fueron quebrado cuando escucho la voz del profesor llamándole –Señorita Kamiya, continúe la lectura por favor

La primer ahora de clases parecía igual que el año pasado, a pesar de los intentos de Davis por llamar su atención en toda la clase ella nunca mostro mucho interés en las tonterías que hacia; durante el descanso paso lo mismo, el chico de goggles paso todo el rato con Kari.

-¿Qué pasa? Te ves desanimada

-No, no es nada Davis, solo. . . bueno, me preguntaba ¿Crees que Tk esté en nuestro grupo?

-No lo sé. . . –Su respuesta fue seca- Mejor voy a la cafetería aun tengo hambre – Davis salió del salón apresurado y camino por el largo pasillo sin dejar de hablar consigo mismo - Por fin vuelvo a estar con Kari y lo único que piensa ella es en ese tonto de Tk, pero ya se olvidara de él cuando eso suceda será porque ella será mi novia, claro ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser conquistar a Kari?

-¡ES MUY DIFICIL!

-Deja de quejarte, fue tu culpa que el profesor nos dejara aquí, si no hubiera notado que hablábamos en clase.

-Kari –Davis la tomo la mano de su compañera – Si los dos terminamos este trabajo juntos podremos irnos –Era el ambiente perfecto, el atardecer, los dos solo, va a caer rendida -¿No crees?

-Ah, Tai me está llamando, voy a contestar – su mano se zafo de la de Davis

/IGNORADO EN TODA SU TOTALIDAD/

-Ya me voy, nos vemos mañana, espero y termines pronto Davis

-Pero, el trabajo. . .

-Yo ya termine el mío, pasare a entregarlo y me iré, vale, nos vemos –La chica se retiro del salón dejando a Davis solo.

Saliendo del edificio de la escuela noto que su hermano le esperaba fuera junto con la bicicleta, era tiempo para irse a casa, camino tranquilamente, no se había demorado tanto como Davis en terminar su trabajo. Ya había caminado la mitad del patio cuando noto a los estudiantes del grupo de fútbol; Por alguna razón Kari desde el primer año de secundaria era algo ''popular'' por el simple hecho de que su hermano fue un jugador estrella en su momento.

-Kamiya

-¿Eh? – un jugador del equipo se coloco a un lado de Kari, poco a poco los demás comenzaron a cerrarle el paso – Ah, que ¿que pasa?

- No es obvio, queremos pasar tiempo contigo

-Co, ¿Conmigo?

-Claro –Dijo uno de los jugadores –usted dígame capitán ¿no cree que Kamiya se ve más bonita este año?

-¡es porque se corto el flequillo! – Kari comenzaba a sentirse hostigada ya que el chico que le recordó nuevo cambio se acercaba mucho a ella -¿Cierto?

-Hermano tonto, donde estas cuando te necesito- pensó

-Sí, sí, pero por ser el capitán yo tengo el derecho de salir con ella primero ¿No?

Tai estaba afuera de la escuela esperando – Ya tardo mucho – hecho un gran suspiro al aire – Sera mejor que entre.

El chico no tardo el ver una multitud en la mitad del patio, eran los chicos del equipo de fútbol, pero lo al tratar de identificar mejor a cada uno de ellos noto una chica en el centro, el capitán del equipo la estaba abrazándole y comenzando a acercarse mucho a ella, no fue hasta que se aproximo mas para saludarlos noto que la chica que estaba entre todos ellos era su hermana.  
>Tai estaba agitado, en su mente parecía que era Kari de 8 años, pequeña e indefensa, nadie podía tener tan cerca a su hermana de esa manera; su lado sobre protector estaba otra vez apoderándose de todo su ser.<p>

-KA…

-¡KARI! –Davis salió del edificio que se encontraba atrás, sus gritos lo manifestaron –¡Sabia que me ibas a esperar!

El chico abrió paso entre la multitud de jugadores y se unió al pequeño círculo que habían formado los del equipo, Tai seguía observando a una distocia corta, aun así no lo habían notado; El simple hecho de que Davis llegara a hacer presencia en el lugar lo tranquilizo un poco

-¿Y tú que? –le restregó al capitán.

-¿Yo que? Yo vengo con Kari – Davis la aproximo hacia él haciendo que se separara del brazo que tenía el deportista en ella –Es mas ella se va conmigo –otra vez esa actitud de superioridad.

Los jugadores lo miraron indignado, como si él no estuviera al nivel para poder decidir si se llevaba a Kari, aunque ellos tampoco lo estaban.

-Pero que seguridad tienes, pero, lastima, Kari se quedara con nosotros – Uno de los jugadores tomo a Kari y otro a Davis, se notaba la sonrisa maliciosa que tenían todos – Y tu también. . .

El capitán del equipo tomo por la camiseta a Davis, era notable la fuerza que ambos tenían –Tsk – una sonrisa se formo en su cara- Como uno de segundo año podría superarnos – en su mano se formo un puño –¿Algo que quieras decir antes de que pierdas tu último juego?

-Je, pues claro – Su rostro estaba mirando al suelo – ¡IDIOTA! –Levanto la cara y miro fríamente al capitán.

Le lanzo un escupitajo. . .

Todos quedaron petrificaos ante tal reacción de parte del chico goggles, Kari se mostraba más decepcionada por la actitud inmadura que mostraba en ese tipo de momentos -¡Espera! Ire con ustedes, dejen a Davis tranquilo – Las plegarias de Kari fueron en vano

- ¡BASTARDO! – sostuvo su camisa con mas fuerza, noto que Davis le sonreía con maldad, eso lo enfureció aun mas; Antes de que el jugador le golpeara la cara un balón golpeo la suya -¡¿Quién fue el estúpido?! – Tenia la car roja por el golpe –Ja. . .¿Que pasa Tai?

Tai tomo el balón que había lanzado y se dirigió enfrente de el capitán y Davis, justo a tiempo -Basta con ustedes, primero me golpeas a mí antes que Davis

Kari miraba asustada a Tai, eran pocas la veces que llegaba a ver esa actitud –Tai, ya, vámonos – trato de moverse para lograr que el jugador que la sostenía la dejara ir; Fue en vano.

-Parece que no eres un buen capitán, no sé porque el profesor te eligió.

-Kamiya, tu también quieres problemas ¿no?

-No valen la pena –su mirada fue incitante

La chica logro salir de los brazos del jugador y tomo a su hermano del brazo y de la misma manera con Davis, los llevo corriendo hasta la entrada, los del quipo fueron tras ellos, así que corrieron unas calles más hasta perderlos de vista.

-¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?! –Estaba molesto -¡¿POR QUÉ ESTABAS CON ELLOS?! ¡CASI GOLPEAN A DAVIS!

-¡Yo no estaba con ellos porque quería!- Kari también estaba enojada – Aparte ¡tú también provocaste al capitán!

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿AHORA ESTAS DE SU LADO?!

-¡NO ESTOY DEL LADO DE NADIE! ¡¿QUÉ NO PIENSAS EN LO QUE TE PUDO PASAR?! – Se acerco a su hermano y levanto la voz-¡ASÍ QUE DEJAME SOLA! – Los dos chicos miraron como salía corriendo.

-Tai. . . Perdóname, si yo, solo. . .

-Gracias por tratar de proteger a Kari . . . –Tai le dio la espalda a Davis y monto en su bicicleta –No me hubiera gustado que nos vieras discutir

* * *

><p><strong>ESTA ES MI PRIMER FIC DE DIGIMON,, EN REALIDAD NO ME ANIMABA A PUBLICARLA, PERO AQUÍ ESTA(?) <strong>

**SI TERMINARON DE LEER TODO ESTO LE AGRADEZCO MUUUUUCHO ****DEJEN SU REVIEW, **

**SU OPINIÓN SOBRE ESTA HISTORIA ES DE GRAN AYUDA PARA MI :HEART:**

** POR OTRA PARTE, LO QUE ME QUEDA POR DECIR ES ****¡TAI ERES UN HERMANO SUPER POSESIVO! VALE,NO. **

**SAYO~**


	2. Chapter 2

Dulce y roja sorpresa

* * *

><p>AGOSTO<br>Aquello que había pasado a principios de clases se había olvidado, Tai seguía dejando a Kari dos calles antes de llegar a la escuela, el primer mes de clases fue algo pesado, Davis trataba aun mas de que Tk partiera de la mente de la chica. Kari nunca más se preocupo por la llamada que había recibido su hermano, en ese mes salió con Davis a lo que el chico llamaba como una cita ella solo pensaba que era convivir entre buenos amigos. Izzy fue muy seguido a la casa Kamiya ya que a Tai no le iba muy bien con las clases de computación. El pelirrojo continuaba siendo igual, cargando siempre su portátil; Ahora era más alto y maduro, siempre con la actitud tranquila, estaba en primer año de preparatoria, sus calificación eran casi siempre de las más altas.

SEPTIEMBRE  
>Mimi había regresado de los estados unidos para formar parte de los niños elegidos una vez más, incluso se decidió estudiar en la misma preparatoria; seguía siendo igual de femenina y con el cabello largo, en lugar de su gran sobrero que siempre llevaba lo había cambiado por una pequeña gorra rosa; desde el ataque de diablomon ya había no había regresado. Pasaba un buen rato con Izzy, algunos decían que comenzaban a salir, eran solo rumores. Aquel mes paso tranquilamente, las chicas elegidas comenzaron a juntarse cada vez más, ir al centro comercial, pasear por Odaiba. Kari parecía irle bien en la secundaria, en los dos meses que llevaba ya había recibido algunas cartas de amor pero todas las rechazo, incluso una de un chico de tercer año.<p>

OCTUBRE  
>El otoño había llegado y aun no se sabía nada sobre los hermanos que partieron a Francia desde hace mucho, en hallowen la habían pasado bien en una fiesta organizada por Sora en ella Ken y Yolei dieron a conocer su relación, era de esperarse para todos. Sora ella cada día era mas femenina y su cuerpo ahora parecía más el de una señorita; Salía varias veces con Tai, pero no mantenían ninguna relación, eso siempre había sido inquietante desde que la chica había dejado a Matt. Parecía que Sora seguía en las mismas que Kari, tratando de esperar alguna notica que llegara fuera del país. Ese mes, en aquella fiesta la mayoría de los niños (o ya no tan niños) elegidos optaron por disfrazarse de digimon's, fue muy gracioso para todos.<p>

NOVIEMBRE  
>Aunque faltaba un mes para navidad los digielegidos ya comenzaban a tener planes para las fechas que se aproximaban, al final Joe propuso que harían una reunión en su casa, otra vez se había mudado, ahora que estudiaba la universidad y sus dos hermanos eran prestigiosos doctores, sus padres habían decidido mudarse nuevamente a un lugar de mayor 'nivel' por así mencionar. Joe había optado por volver a tener el mismo corte que antes y dejar a un lado el cabello largo. En ese tiempo habían sido los torneos de kendo todos habían ido a apoyar a Cody, que aunque no se llevara el primer premio lo había hecho muy bien, después de eso fueron a celebrarlo él se había propuesto ganar para el siguiente torneo.<p>

DICIEMBRE  
>-uhmmmm . . .<p>

-¿Qué pasa Yolei? –Pregunto Sora

-Es que no lo entiendes, no sé que regalarle a Ken para esta navidad ahgggg. . . – Sus brazos se extendieron por toda la mesa y su cabeza la dejo caer.

Eran todas las chicas elegidas y Jun, la hermana de Davis, se encontraban en el centro comercial comprando presentes para esta navidad ya era medio día y aun no terminaban las compras, en lugar de ello se habían detenido a comer.

-Querida Yolei estamos en las mismas mjuuu, si tan solo fuera fácil encontrar un lector de memorias –Mimi también dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa a manera de sentirse resignada de buscar un regalo durante todo el día.

-¿Un lector de memorias? – agrego curiosa Kari

-¿Y desde cuando sabes tanto de computadoras Mimi? – Sora miro hilarante

-mmgggg –Su cabeza seguía en la mesa – Tonto Izzy. . .

- Ahh –Yolei levanto la mirada –Así que es cierto Mimi, tu y Izzy están saliendo, jejeje. . . –La señalo

-¿Qué?-su reacción fue nada discreta- ¡¿QUÉ?! Como dices eso, JA, JA, JA, yo con Izzy, ay Yolei JA, JA, JA. . . –Todas la miraron un poco ansiosas – Ah, ahí esta Jun ¡JUUUUUN!

-Ay chicas –Jun dejo caer en la mesa una pila de bolsas y cajas casi hacia que la comida de cayera por el poco espacio que sobraba –Ya termine las compras - Las chicas miraron a Jun un tanto espantadas por tantos regalos que había en la mesa

-Ay Jun. . . –Reprimo Yolei

-vale, vale, este es para Shin, este también, ese otro igual, ahhh ese para Shuu, uhh, también hay uno para el superior Joe, Tai, aja ¡Ah! Ese es el de Matt, también el de la esquina y aquel y a Tk no le traje nada, ufff. . .

-¿Dijiste Matt?

-¿No lo sabes Sora? Bueno, un regalo para Matt nunca está de más –Jun giño el ojo al decir eso ultimo, pero noto que todas estaban con la misma cara -¿Es que dije algo malo?

- Lo más seguro es que le va a enviar el regalo a Francia – replico Sora dudosa en su mente.

Kari estaba en las mismas, después de escuchar a Jun diciendo esas cosas comenzó a pensar en Tk, habían pasado cuatro meses en los que él nunca apareció de nuevo en sus pensamientos y esta vez su cara se ruborizaba con solo imaginarlo. La tarde pasó muy rápido, al final Mimi había ido a escondidas a la tienda de electrónicos, todas las chicas llevaban bastantes bolsas con regalos para todos.

Yolei se había decidido por tejerle una bufanda a Ken inconscientemente Kari le pido que le ayudara a tejer una.

-No quiera terminar tejiendo bufandas, mejor le hubiera regalado un libro, o ¿Cómo vas Kari?

-Parece fácil, pero tú vas más adelantada Yolei, eso de tejer no se me da tanto.

Yolei rio – No es para tanto, lo que cuenta es con cuanto amor la haces, mmm. . . ahora que lo pienso ¿Para quién es la bufanda que tu tejes Kari?

-Co, como que para, para quien es

-Pues si, es para Davis, o ¿Tal vez TK? – Sonrió con complicidad - ¿Cierto?

Kari no pudo evitar sonrojarse, en su mente paso la misma frase que había dicho Jun – un regalo para, para. . .

-¿Para quién Kari?

-Para Tai, ya, ya que no-

Yolei tomo a Kari por los hombros y le sonrió amablemente –Se que mientes, dime la verdad. . . a menos de que sea para Ken yo no me enojare, es broma, ja. . .

-¡un regalo para Tk nunca está de más! –La misma que dijo Jun

-Tendrás que apresurarte, solo a ti se te ocurre hacer una bufanda un día antes de la fiesta de navidad –Yolei continuo tejiendo y como era de esperarse a cabo antes

Era la tarde del 24 de Diciembre, Tai tomo su mochila y algunos regalos que llevaba para los chicos. Los hermanos salieron de la casa y se marcharon a donde Joe, el transcurso fue un tanto largo pero Kari seguía tejiendo la bufanda, aun le faltaba mucho.

Llegaron a la casa de Joe, notaron que eran los primeros. La nueva casa del poseedor de la honestidad era grande y lujosa, al entrar se extendía un gran pasillo adornado por lámparas y el fondo estaban las escaleras, a un costado una entrada que daba a la gran sala; la cual, ya estaba adornada según la ocasión, los chicos subieron al piso de arriba para dejar sus cosas, ya que pasarían la noche en casa de Joe. Después de un buen rato los demás digielegidos llegaron, Sora, Izzy, Mimi etc.

-Ya estaba todos, empecemos con la fiesta – Alentó Joe a todos

La noche pasaba lentamente para Kari, notaba como todo mundo estaba con alguien, se sentía un poco sola, pronto a ella llego la imagen de un chico sonriéndole, un recuerdo pasaba por su mente, pero ella trato de reprimirlo.

Jun tomo lugar en el gran sofá -¿Qué pasa Kari? ¿Es que no te gusta la fiesta?

-Claro, me gusta mucho, pero, creo, que comienzo a aburrirme. . .

-¡No lo harás mas! –Davis se unió a ellas –Yo estoy aquí. . .

Un micrófono sonó de repente y Joe hablo por el –Bien, ya casi es media noche, así que comiencen a preparar sus regalos. . . – Sus hermanos y el salieron por otra puerta que daba a la cocina

Todos comenzaron a divisar un lugar en donde sentarse, era de esperarse Ken y Yolei estaba sentados a un costado del árbol Tai no podía perder la oportunidad con Sora, esta vez el le había comprado un regalo; También estaba decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos. Izzy y Mimi se sentaron en el sofá más grande, así no levantarían sospechas, Cody llego a hacerles el mal trió, Mimi fue la primera en poner una cara de mal gusto.

-¡¿De dónde diablos saco un micrófono Joe?! Eso no tiene sentido.

-Claro que lo tiene hermano, es más, creo que deje unos regalos en la mesa del recibidor ¿Puedes ir por ellos?

-Me niego, no es mi problema el que compraras tantos regalos sin sentido

-No te preocupes Jun, yo iré por ellos ¿En el recibidor? ¿Cierto?

-¡Si! No tardes –Jun le giño un ojo –y cuidado con la luz – eso ultimo casi lo dijo con un susurro.

-En ese caso voy contigo Kari –Davis no tardo en ir tras de ella.

El pasillo era inmenso, solo lo alumbraban tres lámparas, ya que no había ventanas. Kari y Davis tomaron los regalos que faltaban por llevar al árbol

-Jun si que compro muchos regalos ¿No? –Dijo tomando los últimos regalos que cabían en sus brazos -¿Y tu Davis?

-Ja, pues mi regalo será estará debajo de un muérdago – Giño el ojo

Kari no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en su garganta, era un sensación incomoda, trato de ignorar la casi confesión poco indiscreta que Davis le había hecho, así que se levanto y camino con paso rápido, el chico actuó seguidamente y le rebaso el paso; Cuando ambos estaban a la mitad del pasillo la luz se fue.

Ya que él en pasillo no había ventanas la obscuridad era inmensa.

-Kari, espera aquí, iré a ver a los demás –solo se escucharon los pasos que dio.

-No tardes –escucho como abrieron la puerta de la entrada, cuando dio vuelta para mirar ya habían cerrado la puerta -¿Quién es? ¿Da, Davis? ¿Joe? –Su miedo fue inmenso sentía como alguien se aproximaba, pero no lograba ver nada.

Kari camino indecisamente, trato de apoyarse en algo, pero al final se cayó, su miedo aumentaba al sentir que pasaba el tiempo y Davis no volvía, lo peor era que nadie iba a ver si ella se encontraba bien en ese momento

-Kari. . .

La luz regreso y Kari quedo paralizada con lo primero que vio al momento de que todo de iluminase de nuevo, otra vez un nudo se formaba en su garganta, sus palpitaciones eran muchas, no sabía que hace ni que responder.

-Tk . . .

Si, ahí estaba el. Tk, después de desaparecer por más de tres años estaba ahí, enfrente de Kari, mirándole con esos ojos azules que a ella tanto le gustaban, el cabello rubio igual que siempre, se veía más alto y acuerpado. El chico sonrió amablemente y se inclino hacia la pequeña Kari dejándole ver su mano, para que ella lograra levantarse.

Kari seguía dudosa -¿Y si no es Tk? ¿Qué tal si al caer me golpe y ahora esto era un sueño?-

La chica acerco su mano temerosa a la del chico hasta que se ambas entraron en contacto, ella se levanto lentamente del suelo y quedo frente a Tk, era obvio ahora era mucho más alto, pero eso no importaba, ambos se miraron parecía que después del apagón el tiempo se había detenido y solo eran ellos dos no era un sueño, era real, sus manos no se habían separado.

La luz se fue otra vez, pero ahora Kari sentía como Tk la llevaba por la obscuridad de la mano, se detuvieron y esperaron otro momento muy largo en la obscuridad, aun así pudo distinguir murmullos de todos los chicos. Sus manos dejaron de tener contacto la chica sintió un poco de miedo al saber que ya nadie la acompañaba entre tanta obscuridad.

-Pues que empiece la fiesta

Unas cuantas luces se encendieron en la sala y alumbraban un pequeño escenario, en el estaba un chico rubio sosteniendo una guitarra roja y comenzó a tocar todos los digielegidos miraban asombrados, Tai miraba con un poco de horror la escena, para luego dirigir la mirada a Sora quien estaba casi de la misma manera. Si, era Matt.

La guitarra tocaba una melodía tranquila y la voz de Matt era el complemento perfecto para la canción, por un momento todos se integraron en un circulo que rodeaba a solo al chico.

Las luces se encendieron por completo y todos se quedaron perplejos -Feliz Navidad –Ambos hermanos hablaron al mismo tiempo .

Todos comenzaron a alterarse, los de la segunda generación se acercaron para ver a Tk, mientras que los de la primera se acercaban con Matt, a ambos les llovían preguntas, saludos, felicitaciones, en fin, muchas cosas. Al final todos tomaron asiento de nueva cuenta.

-Pues verán –hablo Matt –Joe nos llamo para decirnos acerca de la reunión que se llevaría a cabo, así que decidimos que sería divertido aparecer de la nada-

-Jun, Joe y sus hermanos nos ayudaron –Agrego Tk

-¡SI! Yo sabía que Matt regresaría –Jun se colgó de su cuello haciendo que todos rieran

-Bueno, bueno, ya son casi las 12, es mejor que vallamos a dormir y en la mañana abriremos los regalos –Joe fue el primero en subir

Todos fueron abandonando la sala para ir a los dormitorios, en uno estarían las chicas y en otro los chicos, Matt y Sora no tuvieron ningún contacto en esos momento solo se limitaron a cruzar unas cuantas miradas, lo mismo sucedía con Tai. Tk se había esfumado cuando Joe comento lo de los regalos, al final solo estaba Kari en la sala.

-No tardes en subir a dormir –Tai salió de la sala dejando a Kari sola.

La chica espero a que su hermano subiera, después de estar segura el el ya estaba en el dormitorio subió al de las chicas, desde las escaleras noto que Mimi e Izzy se daban un abrazo, espero a que el momento de aquellos dos chicos terminara para entrar a la habitación de las chicas. Cuando paso las demás ya estaban durmiendo, trato de ser sigilosa y paso por una bolsa que tenía en su maletín.

_12:30_

Los troncos que estaban en la chimenea aun crujían y las flamas rojas eran lo único que alumbraba la sala, a excepción de los foquitos navideños del árbol. Kari permanecía sentada frete al fuego, estaba tratando de terminar la bufanda para Tk.

-Nunca voy a acabar

-Claro que si

Tk apareció de la nada y se sentó del otro extremo del sofá, aun era grande la distancia que había entre ellos dos.

-¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? –Kari trato de ocultar la bufanda dejándola del otro lado para que el chico no la viera

-Ya sabes, los horarios me afectaron un poco

-Oye, Tk. . .

-¿Si?

-Por, porqu, ¿Por qué nunca mandaste un mensaje, un correo en la D-terminal? ¿Y que tal una llamada? –Kari se exalto al decir esa última frase, se había sentido un poco apenada pro hablarle de esa manera a Tk –Ya, bueno, no importa. . . –Desvió su mirada para la chimenea

Los siguientes minutos pasaron lentamente, el silencio inundo la habitación por completo, nunca cruzaron miradas se limitaban a ver como el fuego de la chimenea se comenzaba a apagar por falta de troncos.

-Te cortaste el flequillo ¿Cierto?

-Sí. . .

-Pues-

-Sí, ya lo sé, vas a decirme que no se me bien

-En realidad. . .

Por fin sus miradas se habían encontrado a Kari la recorrió un escalofrió; Tk simplemente le sonrió.

-Yo creo que te vez muy linda. . . –Sus mejillas apenas se habían tornado de un color carmesí.

La chica estaba perdida en aquel momento, no sabía que hacer, no que responder, por más que se decía a si misma que tenía que hacer algo seguía sentada ahí sin perder la mirada del chico.

Una risa nerviosa salió de Tk – Creo que mi regalo no es indicado

-¿Regalo?

Tk se levanto del sofá y fue directo al árbol, husmeo entre todos los regalos que había ahí, hasta que por fin encontró el suyo

- Ven - Kari se levanto y quedo frente a Tk; Él le extendió el brazo y en su mano sostenía una caja pequeña –Esto, bueno, en realidad te lo quería dar desde que regresara a Odaiba pero, el viaje se retraso y-

-¿Puedo abrirlo? –Kari sonrió ansiosa

-Pues sí, es tu regalo.

Retiro la cinta que envolvía el regalo cuidadosamente seguido del papel, era una caja pequeña, al abrirla tenía un broche para el cabello de color rojo.

-Justo cuando me corte el fleco. . .

-Eso se puede arreglar -Tk tomo el broche

Kari sentía como una mano cálida se posaba en su mejilla y la otra acomodaba finamente su cabello, su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas se tornaban aun mas rojas que antes, la mirada inquietante de Tk la ponía aun más nerviosa, cuando el chico le puso el broche y jugueteo un rato mas con su cara, le jalaba las mejillas ahora que tenia ambas manos en la cara de Kari la situación se había tornado diferente.

- Y bien. . .¿Cual es mi regalo? –La cara del chico se acerco notoriamente a la de Kari, esa seguridad hacia que ella muriera por dentro.

Al final la fogata de la chimenea se apago y las luces del árbol que prendían y se apagaban era lo único que ahora alumbraba a los chicos.

-Pues. . .

Llevo sus manos al pecho del chico. Cada que las luces se prendían y apagaban sus rostros estaban más cerca uno del otro, llego el momento que estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus tibias respiraciones.

-¿Y bien? – La chica sentía como los labios casi la rosaban.

Las luces se volvieron a apagar y al momento de encenderse lentamente Tk pudo sentir como alguien besaba su mejilla suavemente, sus brazos envolvieron el cuerpo de Kari para abrazarla y quedarse ahí un buen rato, sin que nadie los interrumpiera.

-Eso no se vale –Le susurro al oído

-No estás debajo del muérdago, entonces si vale. . .

Después de permanecer un rato abrazados se sentaron en el sofá nuevamente, la chica se recargo en él –Tk, perdóname –casi lo dijo en un susurro.

La madrugada fue lenta, pero Kari se sentía bien que pasara de esa manera, nunca se dio cuenta cuando se quedo dormida en Tk y viceversa, sentía seguridad, se sentía bien. . .

_5:00am_

-Tsss. . .Tk – apenas escucho su nombre y despertó

-¿Yolei? ¿Qué pasa?

-Tsk, lo mismo me pregunto –haciendo referencia a la chica que dormía en el regazo de Tk –Estaba preocupada porque Kari no subía a dormir, pero bajo a buscarla y me encuentro con esto je, je,je. . . sabes, será mejor que subas a Kari, ¿O acaso quieres que Davis o Tai te mates?

-No va a pasar nada, ahora la subo.

Tk cargo a Kari en sus brazos y subió las escaleras sigilosamente hasta entrar en el dormitorio donde dormían todas las chicas, Yolei se había quedado afuera vigilando que nadie sospechara.

Dejo que su cuerpo cayera suavemente en la cama, no podía evitarlo Kari le gustaba mucho se había enojado un poco al saber que ella no lo besaría, pero ahora era el momento perfecto, unos ojos somnolientos se abrieron de par en par

-Tk. . .

Nunca respondió, solo la miro con ternura y la beso en la frente.

* * *

><p><strong>ACTUALICE EL PRIMER CAPITULO, LE AGREGUE UN POCO MAS DE COSAS, PASEN Y LÉANLO DE NUEVO.<br>**

**GOD, ESTE CAPITULO LO HE ESTADO ESCRIBIENDO DESDE NAVIDAD PERO AHORA AHORA FUE QUE LO TERMINE, CREO QUE SOY MUUUUUY CURSI CON ESO DEL ROMANCE(?) TK AL FIN APARECE ASDFGHJKLÑ. ESPERO Y ESTE CAP. LES AGRADARA, NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE.  
>NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS :HEART:<strong>

**SAYO~**


End file.
